Jedo
Major Spoilers In the Following Article Jedo is the Ra-Seru of East Voz Forest's Genesis Tree. He is a Dark Element Ra-Seru that is wielded by Gala's archrival, Songi. Background Jedo '''is the Ra-Seru of Death. He formerly resided in the Genesis Tree at East Voz Forest. Like all other Ra-Seru, Jedo was created by Tieg to watch over the humans while lying dormant inside a Genesis Tree. His job was to assist human beings of compassion should the humans ever be in danger of dying out. Unfortunately, this would not be Jedo's fate. Involvement After the arrival of Vahn and Noa, under orders of Master Zopu, Songi and a select group of Biron Warrior Monks traveled to East Voz Forest in order to guard the Genesis Tree until the Ra-Seru Heroes arrived from West Voz Forest. However, Songi had his own intentions for power and submitted himself to Jedo. After he and Jedo were one, Songi turned on his fellow Monks and killed them all. He then used Jedo's power to destroy the machines guarding Biron Monastery and brought in the Mist to kill off the surviving Monks. Songi then headed back to the Genesis Tree of East Voz Forest to wait for the Ra-Seru heroes. Jedo amplified Songi's strength by many times his original level. This enabled a once inferior Songi to pummel Gala to the ground with ease in their next meeting. As time went by, Jedo helped Songi achieve his goals of power. It is revealed that Jedo's Egg was infused with Mist, turning it into a Ra-Seru/Sim-Seru hybrid. This made Jedo the only Ra-Sim-Seru in existence. Jedo grew more powerful as time went by, being increasingly consumed by the Sim-Seru madness. At the final battle in Noaru Valley, the combined power of Meta, Terra, and Ozma defeated Songi and the power of Jedo for the last time. Death In Noaru Valley Jedo uses his power to cover the Great Genesis Tree with a special Sim-Seru and absorb its power. The Ra-Seru Heroes team up to fight Songi and Jedo in order to save the Seru-Kai. The combination of Jedo and Songi proves to be the most difficult battle yet, but in the end Jedo is destroyed. After Jedo dies, Songi starts to writhe in agony as the Seru-Kai is intolerable of the presence of normal humans. Gala can only watch hopelessly as Songi soon explodes after cursing the Seru. Personality One of the biggest mysteries in the game concerns Jedo's personality. Songi clearly had hate and jealousy in his heart at the time of his encounter with Jedo and so it is puzzling why Jedo would allow Songi to merge with him in the first place. Jedo was entrusted by Tieg to aid humans in their time of need, but Songi was clearly going against the best interest of humanity. There are many theories that try to explain why Jedo combined with a hate-filled man such as Songi. One theory is that Songi hid his true intentions from Jedo. Songi revealed to the Ra-Seru Heroes that he hadn't let Jedo control him, perhaps indicating that once Jedo was combined he had no choice in how his power was used. An additional theory is that all Ra-Seru are neutral and are not necessarily good nor evil. As such, the nature of the host ultimately decides the nature of the Ra-Seru. Meaning that since Songi was evil by nature, Jedo's neutral emotions were slowly turned to hate by being combined with Songi. The most likely explanation of Jedo's behavior is that it was already evil at birth. Jedo's egg was infused with Mist, turning it into a hybrid Ra-Seru/Sim-Seru. The Sim-Seru all share the trait of being evil due to the crazed effects of the Mist, so Jedo must have hatched with the Sim-Seru's evil personality, a perfect match for the jealousy and hatred in Songi's heart. Powers It is seen throughout the game that Jedo has the power to warp to different dimensions/locations without the need of special artifacts like the 'Seru Flame' or artificial gateways like 'Uru Mais', unlike the other Ra-Seru. Songi was able to access the Seru-Kai without needing to travel to Uru Mais whereas the Ra-Seru needed to contact Tieg in order to do so. Because Jedo was combined with a Sim-Seru his power was multiplied drastically. It is easily more powerful than any other Ra-Seru or Sim-Seru (with the exception of Juggernaut). Appearance While attached to Songi, Jedo covers his entire forearm. He has two long horns reminiscent of a bull's that portrude toward the back of Jedo's body. In real time, Jedo is of a dark purple color, however in the FMV intro he illuminates a light pink-colored aura. When summoned, Jedo has a small black head with a long black neck. Its torso is a gigantic skull with two long skeleton arms and jagged boney fingers. Attached to its back are gigantic bat-like wings that are black on the outside and crimson on the inside. Summon Spell '''Deadly Promise: '''Jedo emerges from a portal with its wings wrapped around it. It opens its wings to reveal its skeleton-like body and summons a large scythe. He slices all the enemies on the battlefield in half, instantly exploding them (with the exception of most bosses). It is the only insta-kill summon in the game. However, it only insta-kills all normal enemies (and one optional boss due to exploitation of a glitch). When summoned against bosses, Jedo is actually the weakest summon, usually doing around half the damage compared to other Ra-Seru summons. Trivia *Jedo is one of the secret Ra-Seru summons in Legaia. To summon him, first go to West Voz Forest and head to where the dead Genesis Tree is. In its vicinity is a chest that contains the 'Dark Stone'. Take the stone to Zalan in Jeremi and he will turn it into the 'Dark Talisman'. When equipped, the party can summon the Dark Ra-Seru, Jedo. *Jedo's summon is the only insta-kill summon in the game. *Aside from Cort's Seru, Jedo is the only Ra-Seru to be combined with a Sim-Seru. This makes him more powerful than any of the other Ra-Seru or standard Sim-Seru. *The hardest boss in Legend of Legaia is a hidden-boss on top of Mt. Dhini called Lapis. Using a certain trick with the combination of a spikefish flute and '''Jedo, Lapis can be destroyed easily in two turns. (Watch this trick in the video section). Videos thumb|300px|left|Killing Lapis with Jedo!